Fast
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: A new racer comes to the town of Domino.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast**

The door creaked, as a tall, handsome, young man, entered the small apartment. He had short, white hair, steel gray eyes and sun kissed skin. He had well toned muscles and was rather… different looking, but pleasing to the eye. He had a black, leather, sleeveless shirt on, as well, as black, jeans, that hung loosely on his hips. He groaned upon hearing passionate moans from his and his girlfriend's bedroom. _Just as I thought. Better get over with it. God, it's going to be a pain._ He sighed in a long-suffering fashion, as he crossed the hall and threw the bedroom door open.

The pair in the bed jumped, when the door crushed to a wall. The brown haired girl, turned her cerulean gaze to the one that entered. Her eyes widened. "A-A-Ake-Akefia! What the…? I thought you said, that you'll be back by 9:00 p.m.?" Akefia raised an amused eyebrow. "But, Anzu, dear. It is 9:00. In fact, it's 9:30!" Anzu scowled. "Please Akefia. It's not what it looks like…" Akefia rolled his eyes. "Suuuree… Anyways, at least there is nothing to tie me up from leaving this stupid hole of a town, anymore. I'll just pack my things, so don't mind me."

He made his way to the dresser and picked out a few necessities, dropped them in his bag, and left, leaving Anzu and her lover, to stare after him confused.

He drove night and day, when he finally arrived at a small town, called 'Domino'. _Strange name for a town. Oh, well._ He merrily drove across the street, sightseeing, when a motorcycle sped by, obviously on high gears. Akefia whistled his appreciation, as few other motorcycles almost crushed into him, chasing the one that passed him earlier. _Looks like they have street racers here. I think I'll stay for a while._ He grinned and drove to the nearest (and cheapest looking) apartment complex.

Some, real old lady sat at the registration desk, just before the stairs. She had bubble gum-pink hair, done in tight curls, and too much, baby-blue, eye shadow. Akefia was startled, when she suddenly looked at him and popped a huge pink balloon of gum. Her steely eyes focused on Akefia.

He approached the desk. "Um, hi. I would like to rent an apartment. How much would it cost?" He asked, as the old lady, sized him up. "You a college student, boy?" Akefia shook his head, smiling. "No, still in high school. I'm on my senior year though." The lady nodded. "Good, call me Shelly and while I'm looking for an apartment for you, you can go meet the other kids, that live around." Akefia smiled and nodded his thanks to the elderly woman.

He made his way outside and stretched, sore from the long journey. He watched, as few motorcycles passed by and decided to see what was going on.

He revved up his Kawasaki Zephyr and sped after the other motorcycles. He soon realized it was just a free, tag-along race, as he liked to call it, as other people, randomly joined in. It was also obvious that he was much better than everyone else and was leading, when a pretty old looking and battered, Honda CBR caught up with him.

Akefia couldn't see the racers face, since he had a helmet on, but he was definitely male. Even if he did have a slight, lean figure and by the looks of it, shoulder length, pearly-white hair. The bikers helmet was black with silver smudges down the sides and sharp looking spikes, running from the front, on the sides, down the middle and to the back of the helmet. He wore form fitting black jeans and a black, sleeveless hoodie, with 'Bite My Perfect Ass' written across the front. Akefia was stunned, when the other looked at him and lifted up the darkened glass front to reveal, amused, light brown eyes. The boy looked Akefia up and down and flashed him a 'V' sign, grinning, as he slipped the glass front back down to cover his face.

Akefia stared for a moment as the motorcycle disappeared in a cloud of dust. _Shit! The kid has a freaking 1,000-year-old CBR and he can pack such a punch? Holy Ra!_ He thought amused, as he revved the engine and took off like a shot, after the strange kid. When he finally caught up, he saw him turning into the park. The people that were enjoying a nice walk there, simply stepped aside, when the motorcycle passed by, as if that was the most normal thing in the world! Akefia, quiet baffled, still followed the 'quick shot', as he now referred to the boy.

He followed him through the park and back onto the street, then into some wooded area again.

Only when they stopped at some point, Akefia realized how far they left the competition behind. Than again, that was some lousy competition, if you can even call it that… Back on the track. Akefia took off his helmet and looked around to see, that they were in a huge, most likely abandoned warehouse, made into motorcycle-stunt stadium.

"How do you like it?" A soft voice, snapped him out of his amazed daze. "Oh, sorry. It's incredible. Where I come from, everyone is just so friggin' strict, it was almost impossible for me to get a bike." The boy chuckled; his black helmet, resting on the motorcycles seat, shone in the light, pouring through the large windows, just under the roof.

"Where are you from? I have never met a racer that could keep up with me." Akefia blinked. "You're really that fast? Anyways, never mind. I came here from Osaka, just kind of stumbled upon here and I took an immediate liking. The name's Akefia, by the way." The boy nodded. "I'm Ryou and here comes my brother." He said, as another motorcycle stopped beside them. This one, a Yamaha 500C. The other took off his blood red helmet and glared at Akefia. "Who are you?" He spat. Akefia looked at him amused. Even though this boy was almost a mirror image of Ryou, you could easily tell them apart, when they started talking. Ryou gave Akefia an impression of a gentle and kind angel. While his brother seemed to be a walking bomb.

Ryou scowled. "Jeez, Bakura. Do you have to be so bitter? Why can't you be NICE sometimes?"

"I don't think that word even exists in Bakura's dictionary." Said a deep voice, as a tall man, with crimson eyes and a pretty freaky hairstyle, appeared from behind one of the ramps, dressed in simple faded jeans and, at least, two sizes too large, white, button up shirt. Covered from head to toe in dark brown to black smudges. There was even some random, old, oil stains.

Bakura growled, as Akefia cleared his throat. Ryou's attention snapped back to him. "Oh, pardon me, but please, find it in your heart to forgive Bakura for being an ass. It's just the way he is."

"Hey!" Ryou, Akefia and the boy, with a friggin' starfish instead of hair-style, laughed at Bakura's outburst.

The boy brushed his blonde bangs behind his ear and smiled up at Akefia. "I'm Yami and I work here as a mechanic, but I also race sometimes. Where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Akefia opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Ryou began explaining for him. Akefia turned to Bakura, as Ryou chatted with Yami.

"Um, how about we start over? I'm Akefia." Bakura narrowed his eyes, but nodded and shook Akefia's hand. "I'm Bakura and Ryou's older brother."

"Oh, really? By how much?"

"Three years. We also have a sister, but she usually takes care of the house and doesn't race." Bakura's distrustful gaze fell on Akefia again. "Just don't fuck with my sister, got it?" Akefia chuckled. "Don't worry. My last girlfriend scarred me for life I think." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, than, don't fuck with my brother." Akefia gagged and felt Ryou patting him on the back. "Don't mind him. Bakura is not only over protective, but also not fully right in the head." Yami snickered.

_God, I think I'm in heaven. The people here are awesome and… hot! And Anzu's not here… I'm in paradise. Again, thank you Lord, for making me bi!_ Akefia was snapped out of his thoughts, as Ryou poked his shoulder. "Hey, Kifa? Do you wanna stay for 'Crash'? Tonight's Easter and we always have a special program for holidays. What do you think?" Akefia smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll stay." _Yet, again. Thank you Lord…_ "Um, Ryou? What's 'Crash'?"

Hi duckies! Here's another fic. How do you like it. huh? huh? I'll write more if I get about… let's say, 7 reviews. Toodles. (Yes, I'm feeling hyper).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! waves like a maniac I really appreciate that you reviewed, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. Just a bit of a warning. I've been bugged about it a lot, but my spelling or grammar might not be perfect, since my first language is polish. I started speaking English three years ago, so it's not all that much, but I hope you can bare with me. Hugs and Ryou plushies to: Bakura'sMorbidKitten**

**Vampirehelsing**

**Sound Puzzle**

**And last, but not least, Fallon Dream!**

**Fast**

Akefia sat between Ryou and Bakura, cheering loudly. "God, that was awesome!" He exclaimed. Yami, who was sitting behind Akefia, chuckled. "Hey, Kifa. Do you see that racer with the same hairstyle, as me?" Akefia nodded. "Yeah, what about him?" Yami sighed. "That's Yugi. He's our third, best racer and my lover." Ryou grinned at Akefia's expression. "Are you homophobic, or something?" Akefia looked at Ryou. "No! No, sorry. It's just that I thought that kid was Yami's brother." Yami nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Ryou smiled. "Yami is very proud of Yugi and likes to gloat about it." Yami pouted. "I do not!" Akefia snickered and returned to watching the 'Crash'. 'Crash' happened to be something of a motorcycle stunt and speed, talent show. To say the least, Akefia loved it.

Akefia blinked, as he realized that Ryou was gone. He turned to Bakura. "Hey, Bakura? Where is Ryou?" Bakura smirked and pointed to the arena, where six motorcycles stood, in front of obstacle course. Akefia spotted a white Honda CBR among them and a black, spiked helmet, which belonged to none other than Ryou. "You've gotta be shitting me." He muttered and watched as first three motorcycles finish their course.

The first one crushed about halfway. Second, didn't make the time and the third crushed at the very beginning. Ryou was fourth to go.

He swerved between the ramps and trashcans, littering the ground, with neck-breaking speed. He drove down the railing with perfect balance and finally dipped into the 'bowl of doom'. Bowl of doom was this ramp that closed off, making a bowl and the only way out, was to go up.

Ryou stopped at the bottom and took off his fingerless, leather gloves. He spotted Bakura, along with Akefia amongst the crowd and flashed them a 'V' sign, before revving up the engine and heading straight for the wall.

Akefia couldn't take his eyes off of Ryou, as he shot into the air, vertically. Before he could fly further up, his bear hand caught the edge of the ramp, suspending him momentarily in mid-air. Akefia heard gasps around him, as Ryou started falling back down. Akefia watched all this, as if in slow motion.

Ryou's Honda connected back with the ramp, as the teen drove back down and came up on the other side. Everyone cheered, as he did his signature 'flip' in mid-air. Ryou's hands left the steering wheel for mere seconds, as he span around in the air and gracefully landed on the ground, completely unscathed.

Akefia's mouth was hanging open in amazement. Bakura closed Akefia's mouth with a soft click of the boy's teeth, as he sipped his soda, not at all surprised at his brother's antics.

Meanwhile, Ryou made his way to the finish line and the time shown on the big billboard was 00:01:13. The max time to complete the course was two minutes and with the stunts that Ryou pulled off, it would've taken Akefia about few months before he could even do them right. Not to mention he would've been dead after the first try.

Akefia's mouth fell to the floor again. _Holly fuck! Hot damn!_ He didn't even notice, when Ryou sat back beside him. Akefia shook his head, as a hand waved in front of his eyes. He stared at Ryou. "What…? How…? How did you…? That was…. I mean…. Fuck." Ryou burst out laughing and a small smile tugged at Bakura's lips. "God, Kifa! You should've seen the look on your face!" Bakura reached over Akefia and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Ryou, you were amazing. I'm proud of you. Keep it up, 'touto." Ryou giggled, messing up Bakura's hair even more than it already was. "I will Kura."

Akefia growled. "Bakura. Do you mind?" Bakura blinked and glared at Akefia. "What? Do you have a problem with me hugging my brother?" Akefia rolled his eyes. "No, I have a problem with you leaning over me." Bakura shrugged and moved back to his seat. Ryou smiled and they enjoyed the show in silence for the rest of the night. Well, that is, if you don't count in Yami's comments on his 'aibou'.

Bakura and Akefia finally snapped, as they were leaving the arena. "Yami! Shut up!" Yami jumped and quieted down, as Ryou tried hard to fight his giggles. Bakura sighed, when Yami left, under the excuse of checking up on the motorcycles in his workshop. "Finally. Yami, sometimes doesn't know when to shut up." Akefia nodded. "Yeah. Thanks again for inviting me, but I have to go now. Still gotta find a place, before midnight." Ryou nodded, smiling and waved Akefia off, as he and Bakura made their way back to the arena.

Akefia swung his leg, over his motorcycle and soon was speeding into the night. He finally arrived at the apartment complex he had been in earlier. "Well, it's better than nothing." He whispered to himself, as he entered and again sat the old lady, at the registration desk. He waved meekly, somehow unnerved by Shelly.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Oh, it's you. What is your name, boy?" Akefia smiled. "It's Akefia."

"Your last name?"

"Atemri."

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Very good. Follow me." Shelly said, as she stood up and taking the keys from the drawer, she made her way up the stairs.

This is where I'm ending this chapter. (Insert evil laugh here) Hey! At least it's not much of a cliffy! Besides, it's long enough, so, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fast 

Akefia flopped onto the bed of his new bed in a new apartment. Although it was cheap, the place in itself wasn't bad. Not bad at all. He smiled to himself. The people weren't bad either. One silver-haired boy with doe brown eyes in particular. Oh, yes, the boy was certainly very pretty. Akefia thought, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He sighed and turned onto his side, where the bed table stood.

12:30 am flashed in bright red against the black screen of the digital clock, as Akefia set the alarm. _Don't want to be late for the first day at new school. Don't want them to think I'm a bad ass skipper._ He thought smirking, setting the clock two hours later than the school started. Before putting the clock away, he thought for a while. _On the other hand, if I wake up earlier I might have more time to spend with Ryou and Bakura... Oh, to hell with it._ Growling he set the alarm back to 7:00 am.

Akefia slammed the clock onto the table and glared at it. He growled, but it quickly turned into a soft sigh. "Never mind." And he fell asleep.

Akefia sat with Ryou under the sakura tree in bloom, as the two of them laughed at something he said. Ryou's eyes danced with mirth and joy. "Oh, my God! Are you serious? That's so hilarious!" Ryou giggled cutely, while Akefia laughed right-out. "I know, and then Anzu just stared like a deer caught in headlights. Her lover wasn't fairing any better."

Ryou threw his head back, joyous laugh passing over his lips. Akefia stared, smiling, as Ryou's eyes met his. He ran tanned hand over Ryou's cheek, the pale boy leaning into the touch.

Akefia cupped Ryou's cheek, as their lips moved closer, agonizingly slow. Something started ringing in his ears, and Akefia frowned a bit, shifting. The ringing only got louder, and he growled, thoroughly annoyed. He watched as Ryou's eyes opened to show... his room? WTF!

Akefia sat straight up in his bad. He looked around, shocked, and bewildered, and flabbergasted. The annoying ringing continued, as it dawned on him. "A dream. It was only a FUCKING DREAM!" He screamed out the last part, slamming the alarm off, with a side effect of a few wheels and wires falling out.

"What the fuck was that anyways? If that was **my **dream, why the hell was it so mushy? Well, at least I would've got to kiss him." Groaning in annoyance, a pissed off Akefia made his way to the washroom, laying out the Domino High uniform on the way. Once he reached the mirror, an angry scowl stared back at him. He summarized the morning's events with one word. "Daaaammn." He slurred lightly and splashed his face with water, beginning the 'freshen up' process.

After that was over, Akefia walked back to his room and stared critically at the uniform. He glared at it half-heartedly. Sighing deeply, he took off the loose sleeveless shirt he slept in, revealing nicely developed abs and chest, covered with dark tan skin 1.

Grabbing around in the closet, he came up with a black shirt that looked like it was attacked by vicious wolves, torn up here and there. He put it under a white button up shirt. Truthfully it came up a bit short, giving a glimpse of his abs. He buttoned the two, middle buttons of his white shirt, deciding it was a warm day, and rolled up the sleeves. He put on the blue uniform pants, which fit him quite snugly around thighs, and... Ass. 2

Flinging the school jacket over his shoulders, Akefia went to the kitchen, kicking random items that lay on the floor, and in his way.

Getting a toast he put it in the toaster and went to put his black, studded boots on (A/N: I've got boots like those, I do, I do, I do! They're friggin awesome!). All the while, muttering about alarms being merciless killers of dreams. And some of those dreams were pretty hot, even if he couldn't remember them 3. Akefia let out a tired sigh. This was getting nowhere.

_But look at it this way; soon you'll be there with Ryou in person, so stop your sulking! Idiot..._ Akefia raised a brow, and shrugged. He heard a familiar 'poing' sound of toaster chucking out the ready toast.

He quickly grabbed his breakfast and sprinted out the door.

"Bakura!"

The white-haired boy jumped and fell out of bed, muttering curses afterwards. "God damnit, Ryou! I'll have your head, when I get to you!" He heard a giggle from downstairs. "I don't think so 'Kura. You're too slow, and too lazy. Not to mention you love me too much to hurt me!" Bakura scowled. "Why does he always have to be right?"

"Because it's Ryou." Said a tall, slim girl, with long slivery hair and green eyes. Bakura stared at her and glared at the Domino High uniform, she was sporting. "Now, get your lazy butt moving. Ryou and I are ready to go." Bakura groaned and fell back onto the pillows, grumbling. "Fuck off, I don't wanna go."

Amane rolled her eyes. "RYOOOUUU!" She called, grinning wickedly at her oldest brother. "What is it 'nee-chan?" Ryou came into the room, all dressed up and ready to go. He cast one glance at Bakura and sighed heavily. "'nii-san, we really have to go, and you're not getting off the hook." Bakura looked up and scowled. "Oh, yeah? I love you too. I thought you were supposed to be my family! You cannot do this to me!"

Ryou looked at Amane and both of them got the evil glint to their eyes.

Bakura 'eep'ed' as he was pounced on. Fits of laughter filled the room, as his siblings attacked his ribs unmercifully. "A-All right! I-I g-give, I GIVE! Ah-hahahahahaha!" Bakura howled, thrashing, trying to get Ryou and Amane off of him, desperately.

Ryou motioned for Amane to get off and he moved to Bakura's dresser, pulling out the school uniform. He threw the clothes at Bakura and giggled when they landed on the teen's head. "You've got five minutes, 'Kura. Now, get moving." And he followed his sister out of the room.

Ryou, Amane and Bakura ran to the school, as the bells rang, indicating the beginning of class. Ryou pouted. "Look what you've done now 'Kura! You made me late!" He shouted to the cranky, and very pissed off Bakura, as they kept on running. "So? You should've let me be! But noooo, you had to tickle me!" He spat indignantly. Amane sweat dropped. "Would you two, please shut up? Your petty arguments are giving me a head ache."

Amane panted as they slowed their pace, once in the schoolyard. Ryou smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry onee-chan." He kissed her cheek goodbye, and waved to Bakura, as the three split ways to go into their individual classes.

1 Um, peoples? You can stop staring now.

2 I think I've got a picture of that somewhere.

3 Yeah, that happened to me once or twice. I tried really hard to remember all day, but I couldn't, and I did remember that I liked the dream. . So annoying. The alarm clocks should be BANNED from this planet! Evil, I say. EVIL!


	4. New Student!

Noteeeees!!! Anywho, some people pointed out to me that Honda CBR (Ryou's motorcycle) isn't at all a 'dinosaur' and yes, thank you, I know that. What I meant was that Ryou just has an old model and he had it for a long time, not to mention that previously it was Bakura's bike, so there. This is the reason why the bike is old. When Akefia said that it was a '1,000 year-old CBR', he didn't mean that it was an old model of motorcycle. Honda CBRs are still in production and they are very beautiful bikes. Akefia just recognizes when a motorcycle has been through a lot. Thank you.   
Fast 

Bakura sped to his class, for the first time in a while trying to be on time, as if he would be late, Amane and Ryou would get on his case and he really didn't want that. Heck, he'd much rather juice up Ryou's motorcycle for him, but noooo, Ryou has to ride that ancient piece of junk. Bakura sighed, when he finally reached the class, but wasn't so happy, when someone ran straight into him. The both of them bounced off each other and Bakura ended up on the floor.

"Ouch, what the hell is your deal?! Do you always go running into people?!" He snapped.

The other shook his blonde head, lavender eyes smiling at the white-haired boy. "Good morning to you too, Bakura. Do you always go yelling at your friends in the morning?" Bakura growled. "Oh, shut up and help me up." Malik grinned, as he did so, his twin brother popping over his shoulder. "Hi! Baku-chan!" He screamed happily, glomping the poor boy.

Bakura burst a blood vessel. "Would you psycho, get the fuck off of me and stop the fuck calling me that!!!" He took hold off Marik's collar and as he stood behind, Bakura bent over, pulling the bigger boy over his back and threw him to the floor. Huffing, seriously pissed for so early in the morning, he went to class, not even looking back as Marik sat up and pouted, rubbing the back of his head, where he was sure, he was going to have a lump.

Malik sighed and chuckled, following Bakura, after saying his goodbye to Marik as the other went to his own class. He noticed Bakura slumped in his chair and staring out the window, probably dreaming about motorcycles. Malik sat beside him and lent over his shoulder. "Watcha thinking of?"

Bakura snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

Malik chuckled. "With you, I guess it is." He wrapped an arm around Bakura's shoulders and one-arm hugged his friend, though secretly wishing they were more. "Oh, Bakura, listen." He suddenly piped up. "Yami said that yesterday he found this really cool bike, a Yamaha YZF-R1. It's really sweet and since you keep on riding that beat up Yamaha 500C, he decided to give it to you."

Bakura stared at Malik, as the boy finished his excited chatter. "Is there a catch? You know, Yami doesn't give away his 'works of art' just like that."

Malik smiled. "Yeah, I know, but he only said that it just seemed like you'd like that, seeing as you like Yamaha so much. Besides Yami said, after juicing it up, it purrs like kitten and practically screams your name."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and grinned. "If you say so."

At that moment teacher came in and the whole class became quite, awaiting the lesson. Of course Malik and Bakura kept on talking about motorcycles and got themselves a detention. But did they care? Not really...

0-0-0-0

Ryou ran back to his seat from where he was talking with Yugi, as the teacher came in and the whole class scrambled around, trying to find their seats among the chaos. The teacher rubbed her temples and sighed. "Class! Sit! Now! I don't care, where. Just sit down and listen!"

Some students 'eeped' and the class quieted down. Ryou snickered behind his hand. Ms. Suzuku wasn't to be messed with. She ruled the class with an iron fist, but she was a good teacher, if not a tad young, at barely thirty years old. Her cold green eyes snapped to him and she hissed. "Mr. Shiroi, do you have something to say?"

The class sniggered, as Ryou blushed. "Um, no, not really. Sorry ma'am."

The teacher nodded. "All right, listen up, you maggots, you've got a new student coming into your class and---." She was interrupted, when Marik burst into the class, panting. He smiled weekly at her and laughed nervously. "Ah, I was at the library?" He tried, but the glare from the teacher made him slink away to his sit. He sat behind Ryou, mumbling incoherently. Ryou turned to him. "What is it, 'Riku?"

Marik smiled. "It's nothing, bunny. Pay attention, or the bitch will castrate you."

Sure enough, Ms. Suzuku was glaring in Ryou's general direction and Ryou muttered a quick 'sorry' and kept quite. Marik took out his reading glasses and hid behind the history textbook, as Ms. Suzuku continued.

"As I was saying, class, we have a new student here, so please shut up and make him feel welcome."

And as she said that, none other than Akefia Atemri walked in, rendering Ryou greatly surprised. Akefia spied Ryou in his seat at the back and winked discretely at him.

"Hi, my name's not important, as long as you know not to give me a reason to kill you." He smirked at the class.

Marik looked up and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. "That the new kid?" Ryou nodded, smothering his giggles behind his hand. "Yeah, yes, it is."

Akefia grinned as the teacher glared and added. "Though you can call me, 'the crazy kid who seems to like to piss off your teacher'."

The whole class cracked up.

Ms. Suzuku sighed. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Atemri. Now if you'd like to tell us your name so I can get on with my lesson?"

Akefia snickered. "Ok, ok. My name is Akefia Atemri. Don't wear it out."

The class allowed themselves one last chuckle, before the teacher's glare turned onto them again. Akefia went to sit beside Ryou. "Hello, Ryou. What are you doing here? I thought you were much younger?" He asked confused. Ryou nodded. "Yes, I know---."

"But he is our little Einstein." Marik cut him off smirking.

Ryou pouted. "Mariku?" He pleaded.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Akefia snickered. "Seriously though, how old are you?" He asked, poking Ryou's shoulder. Ryou swatted his hand away. "I'm fifteen."

Akefia almost fell out of his seat. "Fifteen? Wow. I'm already eighteen." Then something dawned on him, but before he could open his mouth, Ryou replied for him. "I drive, illegally, if that's what you wanted to ask and Bakura taught me how." Akefia nodded and looked at Marik. "He's sixteen." Ryou said, seeing Akefia eyeing Marik.

"What are you an Einstein too?" He asked Marik, who shrugged. "No, I just take advanced history."

"Ah." Akefia nodded in agreement and turned to pay attention to the teacher.

"Now, class. We're going to do a project on World War II and you're going to work in pairs."

Most of the class groaned, but Ryou perked up. "Ooh. I love this topic."1 Both, Akefia and Marik stared at him strangely. "What? It's interesting." Akefia raised an eyebrow. "Suuuuure, it is." Ryou sighed. "Though I'll probably again get a lazy bum, who'll leach my work off of me." He said dejectedly.

Marik piped up and wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck from behind, effectively strangling him. "Aw, poor Ryou-Chan." He cooed, as Ryou struggled for breath. "R-Riku! Ca-can't-t breath!" He wheezed out and Marik let go.

Akefia laughed, but his attention was drawn to the teacher, when she called out his name. "And Akefia, you're going to be paired up with Marik and Ryou, you honey can join those three, since there is no other person left for you." Ryou high-fived Marik and smiled at Akefia. "I hope, you will do your share of work?" He asked innocently. Akefia scoffed. "Of course I will. I may not like it, but I will do my work."

"Good, we'll see you today after school at 'Arena', sound good?" Marik asked as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Akefia smirked. "Of course."

0-0-0-0

And this is it, peeps. This concludes chapter four and 'till next time.

1 I love World War II. I dunno why though. Maybe I feel so strongly about it, because I'm Polish?


End file.
